


Yesterday, I snapped

by M_and_Emily



Series: Yesterday [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_and_Emily/pseuds/M_and_Emily





	Yesterday, I snapped

I was wandering aimlessly throughout a labyrinthine maze, tired and with no clue how to get out. There seemed to be no end with every turn making me feel as if I was going in circles but I eventually found an exit.

I ended up in an open plane and the labyrinth was nowhere in sight. Staring into the distance, something caught my eye. From afar, it was just a humanoid feature that was getting closer after every passing moment. Eventually, it was close enough for me to see the details:

The figure turned out to be an orange-hair woman bound in a straitjacket, quivering in a mixed sense of fear and delight. She got closer and more details were in view. Her hair was messily managed in a “Twin Tails” hairstyle, her crooked smile bore fangs where cruelly suppressed laughter slip in between, and her body continued to shake almost uncontrollably.

The atmosphere suddenly change as tears appeared on various spots on the straitjacket, ripping into bigger holes as the woman shook more until she was free. The outfit was almost shredded to pieces but enough was still intact to be considered wearable. The rips and tears can be seen everywhere whether arm, leg or body, revealing a little too much skin. Cackling in her freedom, the woman spread her arms out wide and gave a hysterical laugh to bask in the madness influencing her.

As she laughed on, a creeping voice whispered in my ear  
“That’s her, isn’t it?” it was almost like the voice crept its way in my head “There’s no denying it, no single difference can be seen…” as those words were spoken, an vision conjured in front of me

Standing in the place of the crazy woman was a girl who wore nothing more than the ribbon tied to her hair and a pure white dress. Her tied black hair flowed with the wind and she smiled gently. At first she was just looking at the distance but she noticed my gaze and let out an innocent giggle.

In my mind, I “placed” the image this calm girl with the other crazier woman and compared the two.

“No, not at all…” I replied to the voice’s question “…the difference is as clear as night and day”  
“But look at her straitjacket, doesn’t it fit her so well?” the voice asked, it is like I can feel its smile  
“No, that is not a straightjacket, it’s a dress” I said, gritting my teeth to the voice’s statement  
“What about her hair, or her smile? Aren’t they perfectly matching?”  
“No” I said, starting to clench my hands “Not At All” each word uttered with annoyed frustration.  
“What about her body, her exposed skin, and those measurements?” the voice asked with heightened persistence “Aren’t they drawn just as you saw fit?” it was almost like I can feel its breath going down my neck. Having more than enough, I shouted in anger  
“I never drew her like that!!!” I was pissed, denying any kind of wild question or possible accusation from the voice  
“Never in my entire life have I thought of such a thing!!!” Once the last words left my lips, the image of the crazy woman disappeared and a shadowy silhouette stood in her place.  
“Hmm…I see” the figure spoke, revealing it to be the source of that mysterious voice  
“You created that girl, an innocent image of purity, to keep yourself ‘untainted’…”  
It continued, still feeling like its voice is still in my head. Then, having a sinister plan in mind, it asked

“What if I destroyed that illusion of yours by defiling it the way I will defile you?”

A chill went down my spine, something is approaching

“No, not her, please…” I pleaded in a shaky voice, realizing the impending horror seconds away.  
“You can only watch as I have the fun, and I’ll make sure to savor every moment” the voice said, a grin finally visible across the figure’s face.  
“No, no no no…” I muttered in fear before whispers seep into my mind

“Assaulted, Ripped, Beaten, Bruised, Hit, and Broken…”  
Images that fit each word flash in front of my eyes and a familiar looking girl was the victim in every scene, wearing a worried expression on her face  
“…Nononono…” I continued to mutter, tears falling down my cheeks  
“Exposed, Surrounded, Held, Pinned…” the whispers went on, the images getting lucid and graphic  
“I can’t, just leave her alone” I whispered helplessly and cried, but it went on  
“Seen, Licked, Tasted, Bitten, Touched, Caressed, Fondled, Molested…” there seemed to be no end  
“Stop it, stop…” I desperately spoke and wept  
“Thrust, Pushed, Screamed, Abused, Maimed, Pulled, Crushed, Tainted, Defiled…Dirtied..."  
"Raped”  
At that exact moment, I snapped with one word in my mind

No

“NOOOOO!!!!!” I screamed with every breath I had and leapt at the figure, grabbing its throat as I hear it laugh at my futile attempt

“Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
I cried at the top of my lungs, my throat was bleeding but I kept screaming with my grip getting tighter around the figure’s neck

“Pleasured…Savored…Loved” the whispers was still going.  
I couldn’t take it anymore, with my dry throat giving out blood and my hands turned purple, I shrieked  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Until I found myself waking up in bed

My tears rolling down my cheeks and my hands choking my neck…


End file.
